


a long way from the playground

by midnights



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Airports, Angst, Best Friends, Birthday Presents, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Holidays, Pining, Snowed In
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 18:58:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2662781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnights/pseuds/midnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for six years, louis and his friends have spent christmas with his family. harry’s been in love with him for every single one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a long way from the playground

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leonardodicaprio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio/gifts).



> this is my entry for the hl winter fic exchange !!
> 
> thank you G, for being my beta, and F, for giving me inspiration in my times of need. love you guys xx
> 
>  
> 
> **disclaimer: this is a work of fiction. though it is based on the public personalities of the people in this fic, i dont intend to imply anything about their behavior off-screen.**

_\- 2:21 AM, December 23, Heathrow Airport, London, England -_

He couldn't tell what was worse: the freezing cold, or the fact that the snow was going to prevent them from reaching their destination.

Harry groans yet again, resting his head on Louis's shoulder. Louis pats his thigh comfortingly.

"This is bullshit, they could absolutely fly us out to Donny! Look, it's hardly even -" Harry looks outside, where the snow is making it almost impossible to see. "- nevermind."

A beautiful, melodic laugh bubbles out of Louis’s mouth. “I know. Sucks, doesn’t it?”

“Well, what’re we supposed to do for your birthday, Lou?” Niall whines from in front of them.

“Yeah, we can’t give you our gifts unless we’ve wrapped them all pretty and proper.” Zayn says from where he's sitting in the row to their left.

“It’s really fine, we’ll be out of here before then, and we can go to dinner or something when we get to Donny.” Louis says, and Harry can hear the slight smile in his voice.

Straightening up, Harry looks over to his left, where Liam is asleep on Zayn’s shoulder. He’s got drool in his beard, and there’s a small dark patch on Zayn’s jumper. Zayn looks too, and pretends to gag at it. With a laugh, Harry turns back to Louis, who has been watching their exchange with a curious smile.

“I had your gift waiting at your mum’s house.” He says softly.

Louis’s eyes are the same blue-grey as the skies they’re flying in. “Well I’ll just have to get it when we get to Doncaster, won’t I?”

“I suppose.” Harry shrugs. “But it won’t be as special.”

“Harold, darling, of course it will. Now shut up and help me get warm, ‘s freezing on this bloody plane.”

Louis huddles closer to Harry, who quickly opens his arms to invite Louis into his chest. For years, Louis has said Harry is his own “personal space heater”, and always came to him when he was cold. Harry’s always glad to get cuddles from Louis, and if some of those cuddles were a little more passionate than necessary, well, Harry’s never been one to complain. Resting his chin on Louis’s head, he holds him close and rubs his back a bit. Louis groans as the pilot tells them to buckle up, as they’re going to be landing soon, and pulls out of Harry’s arms to fasten his seatbelt. Though he’d never admit it, Harry’s a bit disappointed to see him go.

Out of the corner of his eye, Harry sees Zayn wake Liam up and take his hand, as he’s still a bit wary when it comes to the takeoff and landing. He fondly remembers being with Zayn on his first flight, when they were on their way to Italy, and Louis told him the plain was going to do a loop after takeoff. Harry had watched as Zayn sat, gripping the armrests, his knuckles turning white. Now, the only thing Zayn does is pull down the shade on the window and look straight ahead.

As the plane touches down to the ground, Harry begins to straighten up and stretch out his tired bones. Soon, the flight attendant is telling them that it’ll be a while until any of the hotels around them are open, and that they’ve gotten word that no trains will be running until at least 18:00 on the 24th. Somehow, Harry and his friends are the only ones who seem disappointed.

They grab their bags and head into the warmth of the airport, where yet another employee tells them that they’re stuck there.

“I understand we’re in here for the long run, but can all you workers please stop repeating everything?” Harry says loudly.

An employee with a immaculately pressed suit and perfectly quiffed hair walks over to Harry with a stiff smile. “Sir, we’re doing all we can, but please, have a seat and warm up, we’re bringing some tea out soon. Hopefully we’ll have a good report by the morning.”

“Oh,” Harry gives him a plastic smile right back. “Thank you _so_ much, the tea ‘ll really make it all better, won’t it, Lou?”

Harry doesn’t even know exactly why he wants to snap this bloody employee in half, except for the fact that they’re going to be stuck here on _Louis’s birthday_.

“Harry.” A hand grabs his bicep and squeezes it.

“Come off it, Harry, let’s go.” He hears from his left.

The employee’s smile is beginning to fade. “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you and your friends to leave the boarding area. Even if no planes are boarding, it’s still considered a hazard, so please move along.”

“Alright, thanks.” Louis says quickly, and then Harry’s being pulled away, and he barely has time to grab his duffel bag.

Harry lets Louis and Liam drag him out of the boarding area because even though he’s still mad, he’ll never refuse Louis. They end up in one of the waiting areas by a wall of huge windows that overlook the lot. The windows are frosting at the edges, and snow is building up outside. Niall and Zayn are settled by the heating vents by the window, grabbing jumpers and sweatpants from their bags to cuddle up together for heat.

“C’mon, get a jumper and we’ll try to get warm, yeah?” Louis asks softly.

Harry sighs, nodding. He drops his duffel on the floor and begins digging around in it for his jumper, which he’d hastily shoved in his bag sometime during their flight. Once he’s found it, Harry pulls it over his head and grabs a beanie from one of the side pockets. He pulls it on and sits down with his back against the cold window, resting his head on his knees.

A hand grabs his shoulder, and then there’s a very warm someone pressing up against Harry’s side. Harry looks up. Louis is leaning against him, patiently waiting for Harry to wrap his arms around him. With a sigh, Harry complies, bringing Louis into his chest. After a while, Louis turns his head to look up at Harry.

“Let’s go to the bookstore or summat, this is boring.” He whines.

“But it’s cold.” Harry wrinkles his nose.

With a roll of his eyes, Louis sits up. “I’m going with or without you, Haz.”

He starts towards the shops on the other side of the airport. After a moment, Harry chases after him. When he reaches him, Louis smirks and slides an arm around Harry’s waist. Harry leans into his side and matches his pace as they make their way to the bookstore. Every once in a while, they’ll see a lone traveler who’s trapped like them, void of a suitcase or bag, having left them somewhere in the airport.

Seeing the airport so quiet is strange, especially amid the usual hustle and bustle of the holidays. When they reach the bookstore, the first thing they do is turn on the lights. After that, Harry heads over to the teen section and starts picking out old favorites, and Louis wanders off to the fiction section, rattling off titles for Harry to approve and disapprove of.

Louis’s head pops out from behind an aisle. “How about ‘My Sister’s Keeper’?” He asks.

“Ooh,” Harry nods. “A real tear-jerker.”

“‘Fahrenheit 451’?” Louis asks.

“Kinda dry, to be honest. Like, even when he was _burning a man alive_ , it still wasn’t exciting, y’know?” Harry wrinkles his nose.

Louis blinks at him a few times. “I guess I know now.” He shrugs and disappears again.

Harry smiles to himself and shakes his head, putting _I am the Messenger_ back on the shelf in front of him. Trailing his finger along the spine of _The Lion, the Witch, and the Wardrobe_ , Harry listens for the sounds of Louis’s footsteps along the aisles. He can hear Louis nearby, singing softly to himself as he dances around.

“What’re you singing?” Harry asks, finally spotting Louis a few aisles away.

Louis turns. “Obviously classic Christmas songs, Harry, darling.”

“Of course you are.”

“What’s wrong?” Louis walks over and links his arm with Harry’s. “Not in the Christmas spirit?”

“Not exactly. We’re stuck in a bloody airport the night before your birthday, Lou.” Harry frowns.

Louis takes a long look at Harry. And then he pulls him in for a hug. He’s shorter than Harry by a few inches, so he’s tucked comfortably under Harry’s chin and Harry never wants him to leave. Harry wraps his arms around Louis’s shoulders and holds him close.

“Don’t worry about it, okay? We’ll be out of here before then, and if not, who cares? All five of us, stuck in an airport? Imagine how much fun we’re going to have.” Louis says softly. Harry can feel his breath on his neck.

Harry nods. “I just feel bad. You’re turning twenty three in an airport.”

“C’mon, babe, it’s fine.” Louis pulls back and looks at Harry again. “Really.”

“Okay,” Harry sighs. “Okay.”

Louis smiles and looks around. “Right. Gimme your favorite book, quick.”

“I don’t have a favorite.” Harry says sheepishly.

“Everyone’s got a favorite, Hazza, come on.” Louis presses.

“I really don’t have one.” Harry says in earnest. “I love too many to pick one.”

“Well, pick a good one and meet me over in those chairs by the window, Styles.”

Harry watches Louis prance over to the bean bag chairs, then selects _The Philosopher's Stone_ from the shelf. Making his way to Louis, Harry tosses the book next to the chair and grabs one of the little candy bars from the stack near cash register. _They owe us_ , he thinks as he bites into the chocolate bar. He grabs a second one for Louis and tosses it to him, then settles himself in the red chair next to Louis’s green one.

Harry cracks open the book and starts to read, in a loud and dramaticized accent; “'Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much.'” He reads aloud.

With a laugh that sounds like Christmas bells, Louis scoots his chair closer to Harry’s and watches him intently as he reads. Harry continues on, and gets through the entire first chapter before Louis’s eyes start drooping. Smiling slightly, Harry goes to read the next page, but as his eyes flick to the book, the lights go out.

“What the bloody hell just happened?” Louis asks quickly, and Harry can feel him sitting up.

“Dunno, I guess the lights go out after a certain time.” Harry shrugs.

Harry hears Louis sigh in relief. “Right, course. Let’s get some sleep, shall we? I saw a few of those ridiculously warm blankets by the front, I’ll be right back.”

Louis gets up, and Harry stared into the darkness, waiting for him to come back. When he does, there’s two gaudy touristy union jack fleece blankets in his arms and a smug smile on his face. He pulls them out of the packaging and spreads them over himself and Harry.

Harry pulls the blanket tighter around himself and looks over at Louis, who is now busy moving his bean bag chair closer to Harry’s. Once he finally gets it where he wants it, Louis curls up into Harry’s side and drapes the second blanket over them. Out of instinct, Harry wraps his arms around Louis’s smaller frame and holds him close to his body. He can feel Louis’s warm breath on his collarbone, and then there’s a small kiss being pressed to his jaw.

“Thanks, Haz. Don’t worry about the party.” Louis whispers.

Harry’s cheeks heat up, and he kisses Louis’s forehead. It takes a while for him to fall asleep, considering that they’re on bean bag chairs in an airport and it’s freezing cold, but after a while he drifts off.

When Harry wakes up, his neck is aching and his feet are freezing.

Slowly, he turns his head and sees Louis standing up. He’s fixing his beanie, which must’ve fallen off while they were sleeping. He’s got that adorable sleepy look still lingering in his eyes, and there’s the tiniest of smiles upon his lips. Harry brings one hand up to rub at his eyes and pulls the blanket off with the other.

“Ugh,” Harry groans. “Coffee. Lou, I need coffee.”

“I gotcha babe, there’s a coffee place down the corridor. Get your arse up and we’ll go.” Louis says, yawning.

Harry stands slowly, relishing in the way his back cracks as he straightens up. The two of them start out of the bookstore, only shivering slightly. On the way, they find Niall, Zayn, and Liam, who have apparently had the same idea. Niall’s got an arm around Zayn’s waist, and the two of them look to be leaning on each other as they walk. Harry smiles at them and keeps walking.

When they reach the coffee shop, the only employee in sight, who was half-asleep with his elbows on the countertop, snaps up and blinks himself awake. There’s a green hat on top of his dark hair that bears the name of the shop, and an apron around his waist of the same orange logo. The five boys wander through the doors, still yawning. The employee’s name tag reads something too small for Harry to see in his sleepy state, but his eyes are dark and kind and his lips hold a hopeful smile.

“Morning lads, what can I get you?” The employee asks. His voice is still rough with sleep; Harry understands him completely.

Pushing back a yawn, Harry gives him his order. “Just a small coffee, please.” The rest of the boys place their orders as well.

“Long night?” The barista asks as he flits around, making everyone’s orders.

"Everything’s shut down from the snow, we’ve been stuck inside this bloody airport for a whole night. Had to sleep on the ground.” Liam explains.

The barista, whose name Harry can now see  from his nametag, is Calum, nods in understanding. “Yeah, I heard there’s a few poor blokes stuck in here. Where’d you guys come from?”

“We flew in from Paris,” Niall says. “‘ve been traveling for a while, but we always go to Lou’s mum’s house for Christmas. ‘s a tradition.”

“You guys are pretty screwed, huh?” Calum asks. "'specially since it's the holidays and all."

“Yeah.” Louis nods.

“And all the hotels are booked up, nowhere ‘round London’s gonna have any rooms til’ after Christmas, I’d bet.” Calum shakes his head, handing Louis his tea.

Harry gives an exaggerated sigh, reaching out for his coffee. The cup is warm, and there’s steam coming out of the hole in the lid. He holds it close to his chest, enjoying the warmth it brings him. Louis takes a step closer to Harry, and Harry can smell his cologne and feel his body heat seeping into his side: hot and burning and Harry wants to kiss him until he forgets his name.

“I’ll be stuck here all night too, so if you need any coffee or anything, come back and entertain me, yeah?” Calum asks.

Harry flashes him a smile and nods. “Sure, mate. Thanks.”

And suddenly he has an idea.

“Lou, would you go and get my beanie? I think it fell off when we were asleep.”

“Sure.” Louis nods and heads towards the door, dragging Niall along with him.

Harry turns back to Calum. “So, Mr. Calum from the coffee shop, we need your help.”

_\- 11:47 PM, December 23, Heathrow Airport, London, England -_

Harry shifts in his bean bag chair, looking at the four smiling faces to his right and left. It was Louis’s idea to come back into the bookstore, as he noticed it was a lot warmer in there than around the airport. Niall has been dramatically reading Game of Thrones for quite some time now, but Harry hasn’t been listening very much.

He glances at the door again, and is relieved to see Calum approaching. A sparkly Father Christmas hat has replaced the coffee shop one on his head. “Could you lads give me a hand with something?” Calum asks.

“Sure, mate.” Louis says, completely oblivious to their plan.

Louis stands, and holds out a hand to help Harry up. Harry gratefully accepts it with a smile, and gets to his feet. An arm snakes around his waist, and Harry reciprocates by putting his own arm around Louis’s shoulders. Though he tries to pretend it hasn’t, Harry’s heartbeat has sped up considerably. Louis's arm is familiar and warm, so warm it feels like it must be burning a hole in Harry's shirt. To his left, Zayn and Niall are smiling at each other blissfully, and to his right, Liam is just smiling in general.

Calum leads them to the coffee shop, and opens the door theatrically to let Louis in.

Harry hears Louis gasp.

Sparkly streamers of varying Christmas colors have been hung in big loops from the ceiling (stolen decorations from different gift shops); a pile of Father Christmas hats are sitting on one of the tables, with a special pink one for Louis; sprigs of artificial mistletoe are hung in different spots around the room (snagged from the ceiling of a few stores along the way); on another table, there’s a wide array of different pastries, with a candle stuck in one of the cupcakes (they couldn’t find a cake so they substituted it for coffee shop treats); and on the table farthest to the back, there are three unwrapped presents from each of the boys (except Harry, as he’d been setting up the party).

“You did not,” Louis says quietly.

With a laugh, Harry sidles past Louis and grabs the Father Christmas hats. He passes them out to everyone, making sure to tug the sparkly pink one over Louis’s head last.

“Pink, H?” Louis says exasperatedly, looking up at Harry through his eyelashes.

“Of course it’s pink, what did you expect?” Harry can’t keep the fond smile off his face.

Zayn laughs as he walks past them, grabbing a hat for himself. "Aren't you gonna ask how we set all this up?"

"I'm so sorry, Zayn. How, in fact, did you set all this up?" Louis asks, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"It was Harry's idea." Niall pipes up from behind the counter, where he's reaching for a croissant.

Louis turns to Harry. "Is that so?"

"Well," Harry feels himself blush. "yeah. We had to have a party.”

“So you set it up inside The Split Bean?” Louis asks incredulously.

“I would’ve thought it obvious.” Zayn says, fiddling with his phone. He presses a button, and Sinatra’s version of “Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas” comes on through the speakers in the shop (Zayn and Calum had set up the sound system earlier).

Harry smiles broadly and looks at Louis, who’s looking around in amazement. “Lads…” Louis says quietly.

“C’mere, sit.” Harry takes Louis’s hand and leads him to the table with all the pastries.

The rest of the lads follow them to the table and sit. Niall, bless him, had found a cheap pack of birthday candles at one of the gift shops, and he repositions it inside the cupcake and hands it to Louis. Producing a lighter from his pocket, Zayn lights the candle and begins to sing “Happy Birthday” in falsetto with Niall. When the song is over, Louis blows out the candle, takes it out of the scone, and promptly shoves the pastry in his mouth. With a laugh, Harry reaches for a chocolate-filled croissant and tears off a bite-sized piece.

“That had better be for me, Styles.” Louis says, eyeing his croissant. His mouth is still full of raspberry cupcake, his words muffled and hard to understand.

Harry laughs brightly. “We can share it, if you want.”

With a nod, Louis goes back to his cupcake. Calum gives Harry a little wave before leaving the shop quietly. Harry takes a bite of his croissant and watches as Niall crosses the room and comes back with something square tucked under his sweatshirt. Louis eyes him suspiciously, but instead of asking about it, he reaches over for a bite of Harry’s croissant. After he swallows, Louis looks up again, and Harry laughs at his mock curiosity.

“What’s that you’ve got there, Ni?” Louis asks.

Harry shakes his head at the two of them and looks over at Zayn, who’s watching Niall like he’d hang the stars for him; Harry wonders if he looks at Louis like that. It was on Christmas Eve that Harry decided he loved Louis; a long, cold, snowy night spent with the whole gang, curled up in front of the fire with classic Christmas songs playing softly in the background, almost washed out by the sounds of laughter and the constant crinkling of wrapping paper from Louis’s gifts.

He had been sitting in Louis’s lap, and he had looked up and seen the way Louis’s eyes wrinkled when he smiled and the way they lit up when he looked around at his family and Harry knew he was a goner. Even now, as he sits next to Louis almost seven years later, Harry knows he’s still definitely in love with this wonderful boy.

If Louis notices Harry staring, he doesn’t say anything, just continues to wait for Niall to give him his gift.

“Fine!” Niall yells. He rips the square out of his shirt and thrusts it into Louis’s waiting hands. “Here.”

It takes Harry a moment to realize that it’s a box of chocolates. A huge smile splits Louis’s face, and Harry watches as Louis looks up at Niall. “Thanks, Ni.” Louis says quietly, pulling Niall into a hug.

“Had to get you something, didn’t I? Couldn’t leave ya hanging.” Niall grins.

Zayn hands Louis a much smaller box, and as Harry watches, Louis begins tearing the protective plastic off the box. When he finally opens it, Harry sees that it’s a bottle of Gucci cologne, and remembers one of Louis and Zayn’s inside jokes from when they were young; something about how Louis could never be Gucci. As Louis takes the cap off to smell it, Harry suddenly realizes that he didn’t get Louis a gift.

It’s too late now, though, as Zayn and Louis are already hugging, and Liam’s already stepping forward with his own gift. As Louis opens it up and tries on the sweater Liam’s given him, all Harry can think of is how terrible he is, to have thrown this whole party and not even had the tiniest thought of getting Louis a gift. Louis’s smiling face turns to Harry expectantly, and Harry wants to cry.

“Lou -”

“Ah, don’t bother, Haz. I can already tell what you’re going t’ say. You set all this up for me, and you honestly think I’d be upset that you didn’t get me a gift? Christ, Harry, it’s Christmas! I’ll be gettin’ loads of gifts soon enough, so don’t you worry about that.” Louis puts a hand on Harry’s shoulder. “As corny as it sounds, being with you four is the best gift anyone could give me. Yeah?”

Harry sighs, trying to keep the smile off his face. “Yeah.”

Louis presses a sloppy kiss to Harry’s cheek, and then begins recounting a story from when they were younger, as Harry begins to slowly melt into a pile of goo in his seat. Two kisses. In less than twenty four hours. Harry can tell that his face is as red as a tomato, but he doesn’t even care. Niall catches his eye and smirks, then winks. Harry rolls his eyes and pretends to be paying attention to Louis’s story.

The five of them spend the next hour or so telling stories and depicting Christmases from when they were little, about their favorite toys and what they wanted, the whole lot. Classic Christmas songs are flowing from the speakers, and there’s a warm, fuzzy feeling spreading from Harry’s head to his toes.

“And Harry came out of that bedroom that morning, and I swear, seeing you there after so long lit up his face more than any damn Christmas gifts could’ve.” Liam says with a smile.

“Well, it was four weeks.” Harry frowns. “That’s a long time.”

Louis looks at him fondly. “That’s why you’re my favourite.” He puts a warm hand on Harry’s back and pulls him close. “My favourite boy.” He murmurs as Liam begins speaking again.

A smile splits Harry’s face and he nuzzles himself under Louis’s chin. The arms around him are warm and welcoming, and it feels wonderful to be held by Louis in this way. Harry doesn’t make any attempts to move until he hears the door open behind him. He sits up straight and turns around to look. It’s Calum, with a huge smile on his face.

“Trains start running in an hour!” Calum yells.

Liam, Niall, and Zayn each leap out of their seats and rush to get their bags. Louis says he and Harry will be there to gather their things in a minute, surprising Harry a bit. When Calum leaves as well, Louis turns to Harry, who’s still trying to understand.

“Why aren’t we going with them?” He asks.

“Because,” Louis raises his eyebrows and points up. “of that.”

Harry looks up.

Above them, is an artificial sprig of mistletoe.

“Huh. Must’ve been one of the lads, cause I sure as hell don’t remember hanging that.” Harry frowns. He really doesn’t.

Louis smirks and plops himself on Harry’s lap. Instinctively, Harry’s hands go to his waist, but he pulls them back.

“Lou, it’s just a mistletoe, we don’t actually have to kiss.” He says quietly.

Louis shakes his head quickly. “We absolutely have to kiss, Harry, it’s a Christmas tradition.”

Harry’s about to say something, but then there’s a pair of lips folding over his own, and hands cupping his jaw. His own hands wrap around Louis’s waist, pulling him close. Chocolate and raspberry still linger on Louis’s tongue, and Harry can taste it as they kiss. Louis’s lips are soft and warm, and his hands feel like they’re lighting fires in Harry’s veins withe every tough. A little noise comes out of the back of Louis’s throat, and Harry stops kissing him.

“Is something wrong?” He asks quickly.

“No, not at all.” Louis kisses Harry’s nose. “Just… I’ve wanted to do that for a while.”

Harry stares at him for a minute. “A while? I’ve wanted to do that for _six years_ , Lou!”

“Why didn’t you, then?” Louis raises an eyebrow.

“Cause I didn’t think you’d want to.” Harry says sheepishly.

“Oh, H.” Louis kisses him again, and Harry feels his cheeks heating up.

“Forgot my ph - _FUCKING KNEW IT_!”

Niall has just entered the coffee shop, and Harry pulls away from Louis to see him standing there with a shit-eating grin.

“Heeeeey, Niall.” Louis says casually. “You, uh, you saw that, huh?”

“Oooooh,  _yes_.” Niall wiggles his eyebrows at them. “Shall we go? I want to get to yours so I can eat all your mum’s pies.”

Harry nods. Louis’s mum really does make the best pies. The two of them stand, grab their things, and then Harry, Niall, and Louis make their way to their bags, and then to the train station.

Harry and Louis spend the train ride cuddling and kissing and laughing with the other lads (not the kissing with the other lads, though, just the laughing). When they finally reach Doncaster, there’s a car waiting to take them to Louis’s mum’s. The five of them pile in and head home for the remainder of the holidays.

When they finally reach Louis’s mum’s, Harry flops in the snow in his jeans and jumper, not even caring about the cold soaking through his clothes. To his surprise, the other four lads join him. Louis is to his left, and Niall is to his right. A cold hand slips into his own and laces their fingers together. Harry rolls toward Louis (he sinks in the snow a bit but it’s alright) and holds him close. It’s like his arms were actually made for holding Louis; they fit like puzzle pieces.

Louis’s lips press a kiss to Harry’s frozen neck, and Harry can barely hold back the smile that breaks across his face. And Harry knows there’s nowhere he’d rather be for the holidays.

 ********  
  



End file.
